


As Long as You're Mine

by hobbit_hedgehog



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3458402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbit_hedgehog/pseuds/hobbit_hedgehog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the after party, Teddy and Billy talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Long as You're Mine

**Author's Note:**

> First work for the fandom! Young Avengers is probably one of my favorite Marvel comics and I love these two dorks so much.

The after party had been a hit in Billy's eyes. There had been dancing (plenty of it thanks to Teddy), food and drink (nonalcoholic, naturally), and the sudden, surprising return of Tommy just around midnight. The return of Billy's spiritual twin had caused a brief stir amongst those who knew of his disappearance, but otherwise had no effect on the party. Around 1, the Young Avengers left for the nearest all-night diner. Around 3, Billy and Teddy were lying side by side on Teddy's bed. Tommy had hitched a ride back to the Kaplan's with Billy and Teddy and had promptly evicted Billy from his room for the night.

"I'll be out of here first thing tomorrow morning," Tommy promised. "I'll see if I can't crash at Kate's place or something. But for tonight, I call dibs on my baby bro's room!"

Billy knew that his arguments didn't stand a chance against the will of Tommy and it was late enough as it was that he had no desire to argue. So Billy acquiesced his room to Tommy and found himself lying face down next to Teddy on the shape shifter's bed.

"So," Teddy said conversationally, "Tommy's back."

"Through some weird kiss magic, yes," Billy agreed, turning his head to look at Teddy.

"It's pretty Disney Princess huh?" Teddy joked. "Not that we were much better, but at least ours was pretty epic."

Billy let out a snort before rolling onto his back and asking, "If Tommy's a Disney Princess, what does that make me?"

"Actual Disney Princess Billy Kaplan?" Teddy suggested, only to get a pillow to the face.

"Excuse you," Billy said with mock offense, "but who saved whom the last time the world was in mortal peril? If either one of us is a Disney Princess, then it's you Altman."

"Are you really gonna pull the 'who saved whom' card on me?" Teddy asked, throwing the pillow back at Billy. "How many times have I saved your ass from certain death?"

The two erupted into a light hearted argument which resulted in Billy tackling Teddy from a seated position. The two wrestled on the bed, neither one noticing the edge getting closer until it was too late. The pair fell to the floor with a loud crash and they separated. They lay stunned on the floor for a few moments before Billy looked over at Teddy. Teddy stuck his tongue out at Billy and Billy burst out laughing. Teddy joined in, one hand covering his eyes as his body shook with laughter.

At that moment, the door swung wide open and Billy looked up to find Tommy standing in the doorway. His eyes were firmly squeezed shut and he appeared to be grimacing. Billy and Teddy sat up and waited for the speedster to say something.

"Please tell me that you guys aren't doing what I think you're doing," Tommy groaned. "And if you are doing what I hope you're not doing, please keep it down or cast a silencing spell. Some of us are trying to sleep."

Billy and Teddy exchanged amused glances before Billy asked, "What is it you think we're doing? You're the one who came bursting in here."

"I don't know, I'm scared to look," Tommy responded.

Teddy lightly smacked Billy's arm to catch Billy's attention. He grinned at Billy's confused glance and let out a low moan, "Oh god, Billy, right there! That feels awesome! Don't stop!"

"Altman, I swear-," Tommy began.

"Oh Tee!" Billy chimed in, his voice breathy. "Oh fuck, do that again!"

"YouguysarenotdoingthiswhileIamstillintheroom!" Tommy screeched, bolting from the doorway at superhuman speed. A nanosecond later, he reappeared, muttered a quick "Perverts" and closed the door.

Billy and Teddy watched the door for a few moments to see if Tommy would return. When he didn't, the pair burst out laughing harder than before. Billy leaned into Teddy and wiped a tear from his eye. He felt emotionally lighter than he had in months. The laughter died down after a bit and the couple sat in companionable silence.

"Hey Tee," Billy finally said, resting his head on Teddy's shoulder.

"Yes Bee?" Teddy replied as he wrapped an arm around his boyfriend's waist.

"I know I tell you this a million times a week, but I'm happy that you're back," Billy mumbled. "Being without you was hell."

After a moment's pause, Teddy replied, "I'm happy to be back. I honestly thought that I was going to die in the Mother's lair. I made a mistake when I left."

"You didn't make a mistake," Billy reassured his boyfriend. "Loki planted a dumb idea in your head because that's what he does. He plants bad ideas into people's heads and creates doubt and tension and makes people do dumb things. He's like Gollum, or the One Ring, or some freaky combination of both. I would have left too if I were you." Billy trailed off and cleared his throat.

"So if Loki's a freaky Gollum-One Ring of Power hybrid, does that make me Frodo Baggins and you Samwise Gamgee?" Teddy asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"First I'm a Disney Princess, now I'm a hobbit," Billy said with a tone of exasperation. "Make up your mind Altman!"

Teddy chuckled and kissed the top of Billy's head. "Both," Teddy mumbled sleepily. "You're definitely both."

Billy smiled and nestled his head against his face against Teddy's shoulder. "I also meant what I said at the after party," Billy whispered. "I really couldn't have wished you into existence. I love you more than anything and I can't imagine loving anything more than I love you. The Teddy from my imagination doesn't even compare to the real thing. And yeah, it is a process. But I'm working at it, because I'm not giving up on you. I'm not giving up on us."

"I love you too Billy," Teddy replied, turning so he could pull Billy in close. He wrapped his arms tightly around Billy and muttered into his boyfriend's ear, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"You're stuck with me," Billy sighed. "Til death do us part, remember?"

"As long as you're mine," Teddy whispered as he pressed his lips to Billy's.

Billy returned the kiss softly, his hands cupping Teddy's face. One of Teddy's hands rubbed Billy's back in soothing circles while he ran the other through Billy's hair. Billy eventually pulled back from the kiss and rested his forehead against Teddy's, grin plastered on his face. "Did you really just quote Wicked?" Billy asked. "That's so cute it's kind of sickening."

"What can I say? Wicked's one of my favorite musicals. Also, that’s rich coming from the boy who zapped us all to look like the Uncanny Von Trapp family," Teddy grinned.

Billy smiled and rolled his eyes before pulling back from Teddy. He got up and made his way over to the bed. Billy dropped down onto the mattress and looked back at Teddy expectantly. "Care to join me?"

Teddy's smile widened. He rose and walked over to join his boyfriend. For the first time in months, all was right with the world.


End file.
